


Hufflepuff KAI x Slytherin YEONJUN

by Cherrie_bomb



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrie_bomb/pseuds/Cherrie_bomb
Summary: Imagine them in the HP world
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Kudos: 8





	Hufflepuff KAI x Slytherin YEONJUN

In the third grade, Choi Yeonjun.  
He is the prefect of Slytherin.

The first time Kai learned about him, it was the second-year prefect Soobin mentioned in the conversation.

The students in the school called him the "Legendary Wizard". Not only was he proficient in potions, magic history, and spells, he was also one of the best in every exam. In terms of physical fitness, the flight class is also very good, winning many championships for Slytherin in Quidditch.

Senior Soobin told his various deeds with admiration.  
Huening Kai listened quietly, thinking that he is a very powerful person, with a very tall image in the fantasy, and a reliable senior. Looking forward to seeing him.

However, when Kai first saw him, I didn't expect it to be completely different from the impression.

He is a little shorter than himself. The overall appearance also looks pure and not threatening. The blue hair was loose and soft, and the bangs hung smoothly on his forehead.

When he laughs, his eyes narrowed into a line. If he is particularly happy, he will wrinkle his nose and look a little silly.

Probably, you can only feel the temperament of Slytherin when he shows an occasional sly look, or an unconscious flirtation.

He walked like a cat. He acts as if mercury is flowing over the rocks.

Nice single eyelid, the tail of the eye is slender and raised, Eastern style.  
The eyes are pure black, and it is dizzy to be watched by those eyes.

His posture was completely relaxed, and he didn't notice the attention he attracted when he walked by and the influence on others.

And this makes him even more attractive.

This is a power that fascinates people. Is that black magic? Some kind of enchantment?

During the holiday at the end of the first semester, Huening Kai, because he likes animals, offered to stay in school to take care of Hufflepuff’s domestication room and take care of those magical creatures.

At a sparsely populated dusk, on the way back to the dormitory. Unexpectedly, I met a few bad Slytherin students, seeing Huening Kai alone, threatened to block him in the corner.

Huening Kai just turned his head to the side and said nothing. Because knowing that if he resist, he might actually attract grudges.

At this time, a refreshing voice sounded behind them. Stop the bullying.  
When the bad students heard the voice, their attitude immediately softened. Those who bully and fear hardship will lose their guts when seeing Choi Yeonjun. In the prefect’s education words, they nodded repeatedly and fled.

Choi Yeonjun picked up Huening Kai's black glasses that had been broken on the ground. He calmly drew his wand from the pocket of his wizard robe, and whispered a restoration charm on it. With a cordial smile on his face, he handed the restored glasses to Huening Kai, concerned whether he was injured.

Huening Kai took the repaired glasses and expressed his thanks.

The person in front of him smiles as warm as the sun, shining into his world and driving away the haze.

From then on, he fell in love with Yeonjun.

Kai participated in his organization and wanted to do something for him, and also wanted their relationship to be closer.

On holidays, he will give gifts that he made by himself, which is not expensive, but I really have ulterior motives to prepare.

He will not miss the Quidditch game, he will cheer for him, and worry that he will be injured in the game.

He blushed and asked the senior if he could help after-school tutoring. He originally thought he would not agree, but Yeonjun just nodded lightly, smiled and said yes.

Yeonjun senior is ambitious and know how to plan for their future. Independent and good at thinking.  
What's more special is not following the rules and breaking the stereotypes. It makes him so special.

He is also very peaceful and kind to people. Although many people who don't know him think he should be terrible.

Because the Slytherin black wizard and the rumors of rejection of non-pure blood are not a matter of one or two hundred years.

"What does Yeonjun think of pure blood and half-blood?"  
One day Kai tentatively asked this sentence, and he regretted it right away. He was afraid that their relationship might end today.

"That question? It's okay. Whether it is pure blood or half blood." He just answered naturally, "The most important thing is not this."

Some things in Kai’s heart were touched.

Although Yeonjun brother is so different from me, I know.  
It is because of the difference that I like him more.

Not because of anything else,  
A Slytherin , or not a Slytherin.  
It is because I like you.

END

Do you remember Soobin likes HP very much. In the interview, I said that Yeonjun must be a Slytherin. Later, the company gived the official branch. Huening is in the Hufflepuff House, super suitable! The yellow color represented by Hufflepuff, a boy as warm as the sun and sweet as honey!

Photo for this article:  
https://twitter.com/akiiika2800/status/1336795934831894529?s=21


End file.
